dccomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jetscream
it is done Lord Darkseid (talk) 14:34, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Don't know how Lord Darkseid (talk) 12:15, October 27, 2017 (UTC) Wiki cleanup I suggest you go and clean up the wiki ASAP. Also probably delete advertising. Thanks Sau226 (talk) 11:36, October 29, 2017 (UTC) :You should also go and adopt the other wiki to clean things up. Sau226 (talk) 11:40, October 29, 2017 (UTC) ::... What 'other wiki'? o_O /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 17:42, October 29, 2017 (UTC) just became a Administrator and Bureaucrat Lord Darkseid (talk) 12:19, October 30, 2017 (UTC) Starfire's earth name hey which earth name for Starfire do you think sounds better Kory Anders with a y, or Kori Anders with a i? Lord Darkseid (talk) 13:02, October 30, 2017 (UTC) :From what I remember she's always been called Kory. In the end, it's your call. /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 16:21, October 30, 2017 (UTC) The Flash Wanted to tell you I'm gonna go back to my Flash being Jay Garrick but having Barry Allen's origin and history, that is similar to Wally West from the Justice League animated series Lord Darkseid (talk) 12:42, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Speed Force Lightning Colors Hey what do you think of me giving Jay blue Speed Force Lightning. Lord Darkseid (talk) 22:42, November 2, 2017 (UTC) :It doesn't really matter, the colour of the lightning was really only made a plot point in CW-Flash. You do you. /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 08:04, November 3, 2017 (UTC) Barry Allen and Jay Garrick Hey i just came up with an idea for my Flash, he will be Barry Allen but his biological father and mentor is Jay Garrick, that way we can have both the Justice Society and Justice League. what do you think? oh and Alan Scott with be the first green Lantern and not Hal Jordan. Lord Darkseid (talk) 13:32, November 22, 2017 (UTC) :Who says you have to have both Society and League? Nobody, that's who. Just look at my Earth - it's a hot mix of Society, League and original characters. In the end, you're the boss when it comes to Earth-77. If you wanna make it a carbon copy of New Earth or Prime Earth, fine. But don't let official Canon dictate what happens and not. Your universe, your rules. You do you. /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 13:46, November 22, 2017 (UTC) Green Lantern do yiu think Alan Scott's weakness being wood is dumb? Lord Darkseid (talk) 14:15, November 22, 2017 (UTC) :The wood weakness was a product of it's time, if you want to try and modernise it, I say go for it. You know how I make up most of my characters for Earth-24? I ask myself "What if..." - go ahead and try that. "What if I slap Alan Scott's and Harold Jordan's characters and origins together? What if Alan Scott was the first to get to Abin Sur as he lay dying on a (for him) alien world?" In the end, only you get to decide the 'what' and 'why' of Earth-77. /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 14:56, November 22, 2017 (UTC) Barry and Iris Hey you hate the Barry Allen and Iris West relationship on The Flash TV series? because i do. Lord Darkseid (talk) 15:23, November 22, 2017 (UTC) : Eh, it's nowhere bad as Olicity. /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 15:32, November 22, 2017 (UTC) : Yeah i hate Felicity, i did like her in season 1 and 2, but after season 3 I started hating her and i also stopped watching arrow after Laurel was killed. oh and with Arrowverse villain and hero do you hate. Lord Darkseid (talk) 15:58, November 22, 2017 (UTC) Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian Hey do you think that Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian having a romantic relationship in the show Supergirl is disturbing, because is the comics and in Young Justice they are Uncle and Niece. PS this is not about Earth-77. Lord Darkseid (talk) 13:25, November 23, 2017 (UTC) :Actually he's only "honorary" uncle in the comics and YJ as well, as M'gann is a White martian. /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 17:24, November 23, 2017 (UTC) Logo proposal and Tagline i say go for it, i like it. but i don't know how to add that. Lord Darkseid (talk) 00:42, December 30, 2017 (UTC) :Give me bureaucrat rights, maybe I can find where to do it. /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 17:43, December 30, 2017 (UTC) ::Found it. Go to Admin Dashboard, then in the top category there should be "Theme Designer". I've tried submitting my proposal image (in the "Wordmark" tab in the editor), but it was too large in dimensions. Did manage to get a custom web icon though. /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 13:44, December 31, 2017 (UTC) Barry Allen love interest I have decided to have Caitlin Snow be Barry's love interest, because i think its better and because i think Barry and Kara being together and being in 2 diffrent cities will not work out, what to you think? PS this is not about who should be Barry's Love Interest. Lord Darkseid (talk) 16:23, February 27, 2018 (UTC) :It's your 'verse, man. You do you. /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 20:25, February 27, 2018 (UTC) :I know its my verse, but this is not about Earth-77. Lord Darkseid (talk) 20:44, February 27, 2018 (UTC) Easy there! Whoa, whoa, slow down, you gave me the same message like 3 times now, I'm still the same guy who made the page. Larry1991 (talk) 22:43, April 18, 2018 (UTC) :Those messages are automated, IDK what happened there really. xD /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 04:35, April 19, 2018 (UTC) Thank you! Larry1991 (talk) 06:46, July 9, 2018 (UTC) The Joker's name Hey I'm gonna give my Joker a real name like in the 1989 film i already got the first name down Jack, but I'm having trouble coming up with a last name, do you have an idea? Lord Darkseid (talk) 15:12, May 6, 2018 (UTC) :I've said it before really - I can't help you write your own stories. You gotta do that yourself. If I really must give my opinion, what about, uh... Coffer? You know, like "Jack in the Box"? /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 15:27, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Killer Frost names Hey this just about the actual Killer Frost's names which one do you think is the worst name and the best name? Crystal Frost, Louise Lincoln, or Caitlin Snow, and again this is not about my Killer Frost, because I already came up with a name Dani North. Lord Darkseid (talk) 14:05, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Yes Kara Sorry, I meant to restore but I always kept forgetting, good thing your message reminded me, oh and what do you think of me giving my Earth-66 Superman an all black suit? Lord Darkseid (talk) 00:12, August 22, 2018 (UTC) Batman voice This is not about my Batman, but do you think Steve Blum would do a good job at voicing Batman? Lord Darkseid (talk) 00:18, August 22, 2018 (UTC) WEVEN (talk) 09:47, December 25, 2019 (UTC)Hi Andy can i edit Barbara Minerva (Earth-24)?WEVEN (talk) 09:47, December 25, 2019 (UTC)